Not Right, But I'll Make It Okay
by ImJustDefyingGravityx3
Summary: After Blaine breaks up with him, Kurt turns to his new friend for comfort and ends up getting way more than he ever expected. Eventual Kandler. AU from I Wanna Dance With Somebody and on.
1. Prologue

**Alright, so this is my new WIP! I've been gone for awhile, and I started high school so I'm busy, but I'm gonna make this work (:**

**Disclaimer: This is trying to depress me, isn't it?**

* * *

*Prologue*

To say that Chandler was surprised to hear Kurt Hummel calling him on a Monday at 5:00 at night would be a major understatement. When his phone started ringing and Kurt's voice filled the air, he took a deep breath and smiled wide, trying to hide at least some excitement.

"Hey Kurt, what's up!" he asked cheerfully.

"Ch-Chandler?" the other boy whispered, sniffling into the receiver.

"Oh my God, Kurt." Chandler automatically changed to concerned. "What's wrong?"

There was a silence, where Chandler heard a jingle of keys from the other line.

"Do you think you could meet me somewhere?"

_Oh, Kurt, I would go anywhere for you_ he thought, but replied with, "Sure, how about the Lima Bean?"

Kurt took in a sharp breath, an whispered something so low that the other teen couldn't hear. Seeming to realize his volume, he cleared his throat and said hoarsely, "I'll be there in five minutes."

Chandler threw on his coat and ran out to his car. Through the phone, he said, "Are you sure you can drive? You sound... like you've had a rough day. I can pick you up and you can just come to my place if you want?"

Another minute passed, where a sigh if relief was made into the phone. "That sounds great. I'll text you my address, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be at your house soon, I'm on my way!"

The phone line went dead and Chandler smiled wider. Kurt Hummel was going to his house. He was worried, obviously, but excited nonetheless.

*0*0*0*0*0*

Ten minutes later, Chandler pulled up to a pretty house in Lima. Automatically, he noticed that the boy he was going to pick up was sitting on the front porch, hunched over and slightly shaking. He parked on the side of the road and ran over. Kurt looked up at the footsteps, face blotchy and eyes puffed. No questions asked, Chandler pulled him into a hug and held him for a few minutes until his crying subsided.

Finally, Chandler looked over at the worn out teen and a protective instinct took over. He led him to the passenger side of the car, opened the door, and made sure he was settled in before climbing into the driver's seat and turning his key in the ignition.

Kurt sighed deeply and looked out the window. "I'm sorry," he began. "I didn't have anyone else to call."

"Don't be sorry, it's okay," Chandler assured him. "But... what happened? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Kurt closed his eyes and answered, his voice cracking, "Blaine broke up with me today."


	2. Chapter 1: What Are Friends For?

**Here's chapter 1! I'll probably update about 2 or 3 times a week, because school keeps me busy :P I'm trying, though! Thanks to _Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter_ and _Anubis I__.__ Kasanoda_ for reviewing, and _eloquentfever_ for reading the prologue and telling me to post it! (:**

**Disclaimer: I feel like this is unnecessary. It's called FANfiction. Duh.**

* * *

**_*Chapter One: What Are Friends For?*_**

"Oh, Kurt..." Chandler trailed off, for once not speaking enthusiastically. "I'm so sor-"

"Please don't apologize."

The car was silent for a few minutes, Chandler worriedly glancing at Kurt who stared out the window with tears silently running down his cheeks. When they arrived at his house, Chandler jumped out of the car and waited for Kurt to follow before walking up the path and unlocking the front door. He held it open and offered a small smile, which was hesitantly and half-hearted returned.

They got inside and Chandler directed Kurt up to his room. He closed the door and turned around to see his friend crying again. He held his arms open and tried not to feel guilty about the rush of pleasure at the feeling of his crush in his arms. They stood for what seemed like hours, but was only about a minute.

Finally, Chandler reluctantly pulled away and smiled sadly. *Focus on him, he needs you * he told himself. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt sighed and turned away for a minute. The other teen sat on his bed, patting the space next to him until the countertenor gingerly sat in the available spot. He thought again before slowly nodding his response.

Taking a deep breath, he started. "Everything was going great. It was... fantastic. When I first met Blaine, I fell in love automatically. I never even thought it was possible, I always imagine I would be lonely until I graduated and went to New York." At this, his eyes started watering once more. "Then I met Blaine, and I had hope. We had some tough times, but we got through it together and I transferred to Dalton Academy in Westerville, where he went. I missed my friends so I came back to McKinley, and he transferred in the beginning of the year to be with me. He said he loved me... that I was his heart."

Chandler stayed quiet through the rant, thinking about how perfect that all seemed. It was nothing like his lonely life. *You're supporting Kurt* he reminded himself. *Don't focus on yourself.*

The teen continued, "I guess everything started falling apart when I started focusing on NYADA. We barely spent time together unless I was practicing or in glee, and we just... got insecure. I started talking to you and I felt good about myself again, and when Blaine found out, he got angry. He thought I was cheating on him."

"With me?" Chandler interrupted.

Kurt nodded. "So he embarrassed me in front of everyone, singing It's Not Right, But It's Okay. Then after glee, he told me we were over."

The silence that followed was heavy and took over the room. Chandler cleared his throat and put on a tight smile. "Well," he started, "I think we should go downstairs, get some low-fat ice cream from my freezer, an come back here to drown ourselves in musicals. Sound good?"

The chestnut haired teen laughed, nodding. "Sounds great."

A few hours later, two boys laid together on the bed, holding hands with Kurt resting on Chandler's shoulder. They were trying desperately to keep their eyes open and sing along, but failing horribly. Before drifting off, Chandler heard two words so soft he wondered if they were really spoken.

"Thank you."

*O*O*O*O*O*

The next morning, Chandler woke up with a heavy weight on his chest and his arm thrown across another body. He smiled down at his crush laying on him, trying to ignore the guilt at the dried tear tracks running down his face. He glanced at the clock next to his bed, which stated 6:02 in glowing red letters.

Unwillingly, he took his arm back to his side and slid out from the warm body. The room was cold without the added heat of his friend on him, and he shivered before slipping out the door. Slowly, he made his way downstairs and started the coffeemaker. He knew, without a doubt, that his friend couldn't function without it.

Just as it beeped, Kurt walked into the kitchen with a little stretch.

"You want some coffee?" Chandler offered.

"Mmm... yes please."

The blonde had him sit at the table while he got out two mugs and fixed the coffees. It was quiet, but not uncomfortably. They were both lost in their own thoughts; Kurt thinking of Blaine and what he would do at school and Chandler thinking of the boy currently inhabiting his kitchen. He sat down and bit his lip when the taller boy took a sip of hid offered mug and moaned in satisfaction. "Thank you," he said after another sip. "For everything."

"No problem," Chandler replied cheerfully. "What are friends for?"

Kurt smiled, shaking his head. "Well, as fun as this was, I have to get to school sometime today," he pointed out. "Could I grab a ride home? It's just, I came in your car and I don't feel up to walking and-"

"Kurt," the other interrupted. "It's fine, I can bring you. Let me just get ready real quick, okay?"

Five minutes later, the two were walking out of Chandler's house towards his car discussing his outfit and what Kurt could wear that day. The drive to his place was filled with silence without being too awkward. They finally pulled up and Kurt surprised Chandler by pulling him into a short hug that he enthusiastically returned. "Thanks again. I'll see you soon?"

Chandler nodded and smiled, watching Kurt get out and walk up to his door. He went to pull away, but a grin took over his face and he got an idea.


	3. Chapter 2: School Can Wait One More Day

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited (: I can't believe this got over 300 views! Special thanks again to _eloquentfever_ for everything (: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I started high school with all honors courses which means stacks of homework every night and barely any time to write... I'll try to post something much longer soon! **

* * *

Chapter 2: School Can Wait One More Day

Kurt had only been inside for 5 minutes when he heard a knocking at the door. Because he was busy getting ready, it takes time to look that good, he ignored it and let someone else answer. Only a few seconds passed as he was buttoning his shirt when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Dad," he called out, "I'll be out in a few minutes!"

An amused sounding voice answered back, "If I was your dad I think we'd have some explaining to do."

The teen gasped and quickly checked to make sure he looked semi-decent before pulling the door open. Sure enough, there was Chandler, grinning and adjusting his glasses on his nose as he waved a little. "Hey, Kurt. Long time, no see."

"Chandler! What are you doing here? Don't you have to get to school or something?"

"Well..." the younger boy dragged out. "I was thinking that maybe school could wait another day." He smiled a bit sheepishly.

"You're suggesting I skip?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even as-"

"Let's do it."

Chandler grinned wider, bouncing up and down. "Really?"

"Yeah," Kurt agreed slowly. *What the hell are you doing!?* Then he said more confidently, "Why not? I'm not exactly psyched to see my ex boyfriend and hypocrite friends right now, so I suppose a day off wouldn't hurt." He smiled almost as wide as Chandler.

His friends squealed in response, clapping his hands. "Fantastic! Oh my gosh we can go get coffee and go shopping at the mall and maybe see a movie or go bowling or anything really, but it's going to be so totally amazing!"

Kurt laughed, wrapping his hand around the other's wrist to stop him for a minute. "Breathe. Just give me ten more minutes and we can go, alright?" Chandler nodded and smiled before Kurt ushered him into the room and rushed into his bathroom, promising not to take too long.

*0*0*0*0*0*

"So," Kurt started as he settled into the passenger's seat. "Where to first?"

"Coffee?"

"You know me so well," he laughed, surprising himself. He was finding it hard to be sad in his... excitable friend's company. He had barely thought about Blaine at all, although there was still a heavy pain weighing his heart down and making it feel like a concrete block.

There was a comfortable lack of conversation as the radio was turned up and the boys did an interesting rendition of whatever songs popped up on the station blasting. Just as the current song ended, they pulled up to the Lima Bean, and Kurt's stomach clenched uncomfortably at the memories it held.

"Chandler-"

Realizing his mistake, the blond boy grabbed his friend's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "It's okay, don't worry. I'll run and grab us drinks really quick, and we can go sit somewhere else, alright?" The other only nodded feebly before he let go of his hand. "It'll be fast, I promise." He rushed out of the car and toward the shop.

Before realizing it was even happening, Kurt felt tears leaking down his face. Without his friend's presence, all the heartbreak was zooming back into the front of his mind with no distraction. He couldn't help but think of everything they'd been through, and the desperate look of *hurt* on Blaine's face when he read the text from Chandler. *Was it really as innocent as I thought?* Kurt wondered.

When Chandler came back a few minutes later, his grin automatically turned into a frown when he saw the tear tracks on Kurt's face. "What's wrong?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What's up?"

"Do you see me just as a friend?"

"Kurt," Chandler said confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means... that I think you like me."

* * *

**And there we have it (: See you all soon!**

**xoxo, Val x3**


	4. Chapter 3: It Changes Everything

**I'm sorry this took so long! High school is going to kill me one day... and allergies. I'll try to post soon to make up for this being so late, and the chapters (after this) are going to get longer to make up for the fact that I might only be able to update once a week instead of at least twice like I wanted. Thank you so much for the support. (: **

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

Chapter 3: It Changes Everything

"Kurt, I-I don't-"

Kurt smiled sadly. "It's okay if you do. It doesn't really change anything. I just needed to know."

Chandler took a deep breath and looked into his crush's eyes. "You really want the truth?" He nodded slowly. "You're amazing. I've only known you for a short time and I already consider you my best friend. Your eyes shine brighter than enything I've ever seen, and you have the most amazing smile. Your fashion is impeccable, and I'm absolutely honored to have ever met you. You make my day ten times brighter every time you write back to the texts I send, because it lets me know that you're actually real, although I only thought people that perfect lived in movies. I think I might be in lo-"

"Don't." Kurt interrupted. "Don't use the 'L' word. I'm okay with anything else, but just... don't say that." Everything was quiet for a minute before he spoke up again. "It might have worked you know, if I hadn't been with Blaine."

"It still could." Chandler took his hand. "I know that it's only been a day since you and Blaine broke up," he tried to avoid Kurt's flinch of pain at the mention of his ex, "but we could make it work." He laced their fingers together. "I promise to always listen, and never hurt you, and take care of you- even though I know you don't need a rescuer," he added at Kurt's noise of objection. "I could be so perfect for you, and we both know it."

The car went silent once more. Kurt was staring down at their hands, obviously thinking hard before pulling away. "I-I can't. It's too soon. I shouldn't have even asked."

"Do you want me to take you home?" The question was followed with a nod.

When they pulled up in front of the house, Kurt pulled his friend(?) into a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay. It doesn't change anything, right?" As Kurt walked to the door and closed it without waving, he realized through the slip of a single tear that it changed everything.

*0*0*0*0*0*

Days passed where although nothing spectacular happened, there was an obvious shift in the air. Kurt returned to school, met with angry glares of the New Directions. He didn't go to Glee club anymore, just went to school and returned home. He thought about calling Chandler, and letting him know that it was going to be okay and it could go back to their easy going friendship, but he knew it was a lie. He slipped (uneasily) into his old routines, doing anything and everything to distract himself.

On the other hand, Chandler was having the worst time of his life. School was miserable, and he went through silently and mechanically. Everyone noticed the change in the usually happy and excited teen, but he never answered questions or offered an explanation, so he was left alone. He went home where he didn't eat, showered and went to bed, where he didn't sleep. He couldn't believe he was so stupid, he should have denied it. Or at least said it was a harmless crush that would go away. Kurt didn't call him. He didn't know whether to be relieved or depressed, so he settled with feeling nothing.

*0*0*0*0*0*

Another week passed by. Finally, Kurt decided to call Chandler on Friday afternoon, realizing that he couldn't avoid him forever. The phone rang once, twice, three times before anyone answered. "H-hell-lo?" Chandler sniffled.

"Chan... I miss you," Kurt confessed. "I didn't realize how much we really talked until we didn't, and then I felt bad and knew I should say something, but I didn't know what to say, and I still don't really, but-"

"So then why did you call?" Chandler asked, trying to sound angry. It came out sad and broken. "Do you want to tell me you're sorry? I know you are. Do you want to say it doesn't change anything? I know it does. Do you want to say we can work it out? We can't! I can't change that I'm in love with you and you don't feel the same way!" He was breathing heavily at that point, all the sadness leaving as fast as it had come. Anger took over unexplicably, but he found that it was easier to deal with than the sadness, However, he heard Kurt whimper and realized he hated that the sound made his heart break because he caused that noise, and he didn't want his friend to be in pain because of him.

"But... Chandler..."

"I have to go now."

"Please don't."

"Give me one reason that I shouldn't."

"BecausemaybeIwantustoworkout asmorethanfriends." Kurt realized it came out whispered and jumbled, so he said it again with more confidence. "Because maybe I want us to work out as more than friends."

The world seemed to stop spinning for a few seconds. "Really?" Chandler asked nervously, not actually wanting an answer, afraid that someone would come in and say he was being pranked, or that it was April Fools Day.

"Really," the other confirmed. "So... do you want to go out with me tomorrow?"

"Can I ask you something first? What made you change your mind?"

"I want us to work. I know that maybe I don't... love you... but that doesn't mean there's nothing there. You're a great friend, and I hope that stays no matter where this goes, but I want to give us a chance at least. So will you go out with me tomorrow?" Kurt repeated.

"I'd love to," he answered breathlessly, still in shock. "What do you want to do?"

"Can I surprise you?"

"Of course."

The line was completely silent for a long time. "So," Chandler said awkwardly. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Okay. Bye, Chan."

"Bye, Kurt." The line went dead. "I love you," he whispered into the static, not even caring that it went unheard. He realized what should have been obvious right away but took time to really set in; he had a date. With the boy that he possibly loved. That night, for the first time since his confession, he slept through the night while a boy back in Lima tried extremely hard not to regret the choice he was making.

* * *

**Hey, I've never met you. And this is crazy. But I like feedback, so review maybe? (*cough* sorry about that, I'm tired. *cough*) **

**xoxo, Val x3**


	5. Chapter 4: He Was Just Leaving

**I'm sorry it took so long! This has been written for a few days now but I've had homework and I had a 10 page application to fill out to go to a camp (: I'll try to be more consistent! D:**

**Disclaimer: Whatever, don't rub it in. **

* * *

Chapter 4: He Was Just Leaving

Chandler woke up at 6:00 on Saturday morning, feeling well rested and happy. He tried desperately to believe that last night had happened, and only truly accepted it as fact when his phone lit up with a text.

_Good morning starshine, the earth says hello! See you tonight at 6? (: -K_

A goofy smile lit up his face as he read the text and stumbled his fingers over keys trying to type a response.

_G__ood morning beautiful. Sounds good, see you then. (: -C_

He considered deleting the beautiful part, but decided to keep it. He took exactly 4 seconds to get the courage to send it before he did. After all, he had already gone past corny with some of his past texts. Smiling once more, he hopped out of bed and into the bathroom next to his room. Chandler always liked showering in the morning. The hot water rolled off of him in waves and woke him up, relieving the tense muscles of the pain of finally moving again after a night of sleeping. After 15 minutes, he stepped out and pulled on a pair of boxers and a fluffy bath robe. He was looking through his wardrobe trying to find something to impress Kurt, _my date_ he reminded himself, when there was a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" he called out, surprised that anyone would rise as early as he had.

"Guess who!" a voice shouted back, a voice that Chandler would recognize anywhere, even if it sounded different every time he heard it. He rushed to the door and flung it open, throwing himself into the laughing man's arms.

"Hey buddy! Miss me or something?" he joked.

"How couldn't I?" Chandler retorted, staring up at his older brother with a smile. Jaxon was technically his half-brother as they had the same father, but he loved him just as much anyway. He had been gone for 2 years in Europe, and wasn't supposed to be home for another 6 months.

"What are you doing here?"

"You want me to leave?" Jaxon joked, feigning hurt. "Well alright, then, bye!"

Chandler laughed as his brother tried to walk away, tripping over the carpet in the hall. "How about I get dressed and meet you downstairs in 5 minutes for coffee and breakfast?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

Chandler smiled to himself as he closed his door. He had missed his brother terribly, and couldn't wait to talk to him. He threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black beater with a grey cardigan over it and ran downstairs. Jaxon sat at the kitchen table digging through his bag for something when Chandler walked in.

"Need any help?" he asked as he set up the coffee pot and got out two mugs.

"No thanks, I think I've got it. Ah hah!" he shouted, pulling out a small striped bag. "I got you something!"

Chandler opened it to find a gorgeous ivory sweater with green stripes that exactly matched his eyes. "Thank you so much, I love it!" he squealed, hugging Jaxon tightly. Then he accidentally let some words slip out. "I can wear it on my date tonight with-" he covered his mouth and his eyes went wide.

"Hold up," Jaxon smirked. "Date? With who?"

"Nobody. That wasn't supposed to come out."

"Aw, come on! I haven't been able to tease you in two years! How many boyfriends have I already missed out on? Can't I make fun of this one?" he begged.

"He's not my boyfriend yet..."

"But you want him to be?"

"...You're impossible."

The next hour was spent with Chandler telling Jaxon all about Kurt; his eyes, voice, style, attitude, and anything he could think of. He showed him a picture of the two together on his phone that they took the night of Klaine's break up. Kurt's hair was going everywhere and his eyes were rimmed with red. However, his smile was genuine and Chandler's arm was around his shoulders. He thought it was beautiful, not like the fake posed pictures that everyone took. It was real.

"Wow he's hot." Jaxon said with his mouth wide open. "How old is he?"

"Too young for you, he's 17. Are you sure you're straight?" Chandler asked jokingly.

"Hey, 3 years isn't bad," he laughed, ignoring the second half of the question.

The two slipped easily back into conversation and were discussing the architecture of buildings in Italy when Chandler's mother came downstairs. Her eyes widened at the sight of Jaxon sitting in the living room. "Hey Mom," he greeted, as if he had never left.

"Jax!" she exclaimed. "Baby I missed you! Haven't you ever heard of a phone call? Oh goodness, you look so skinny, do you want something to eat? You look great though, so much older. So much like your mother." She hugged him close and he smiled at her ranting.

Katherine Kiehl had loved Jaxon like her own son since he was a year old and she met their father, Joseph. He loved her as well and acted as if she was his real mom. When Chandler was born a year and a half later, the family was complete. Everyone was accepting and loved each other (for the most part) and even after their father left, nobody cared more about the boys than Katherine.

"I missed you, too, Mom."

*0*0*0*0*0*

The three decided around one o'clock to go out for lunch to celebrate their family being together again. They drove to Breadstix and joked about how disgusting they really were, but it had always been their favorite spot anyway. It had been so long since they were together that Katherine almost cried, and they all had a lot to catch up on. The conversation had gone from Breadstix to an ice cream shop. Time flew by and before anyone even noticed, it was already five o'clock.

"Well, we should probably head home," Katherine said looking at her phone. "I don't want to stay out all night. What do you boys say to movie night, just like we used to?" Her eyes shined with hope at the thought.

"I'd love to, Mom, but I have plans soon. I actually have to go get ready or I'll look horrible. Is it really already this late?" Chandler was freaking out.

"Yeah," Jaxon chimed in. "He's got a hot date tonight." He winked at his blushing little brother.

Chandler groaned. "Can we just do it later? I'll be home by eleven. Promise."

Katherine smiled, glad that her son seemed happy again. "Of course, baby. Jaxon and I can catch up more, you just have a good time and don't worry."

*0*0*0*0*0*

Chandler was in his bedroom freaking out. He wore his tightest white skinny jeans and the new sweater he got over a white t-shirt. He looked good, in his opinion, but what if Kurt didn't think so? What if he said the wrong thing and ruined the date? What if he-

The doorbell rang throughout the house. "I GOT IT!" Jaxon yelled, already running down the hall. _Oh no_ Chandler thought, rushing to beat him, but tripped over his own foot and went crashing to the floor. "Hi, you must be Kurt," he heard.

Finally getting up, he got to the door to see his date *squeal* standing in the doorway with a bouquet of white dahlias- Chandler's favorite- shaking hands with Jaxon.

"Kurt," Chandler breathed out. "You look- amazing." He wore a pair of sinfully tight, deep red jeans with a black polo and a white tank top showing from underneath. Reminding himself to move, he leaned forward to give Kurt a gentle hug.

"Thank you, so do you." Kurt blushed. "These are for you." He held the flowers out shyly, and Chandler took them graciously and took the other boy's hand, ushering him inside.

"I'm just going to throw these in some water, oka-"

He was interrupted by his (annoying) brother. "So Kurt," he began. "You're even better looking in person. I honestly thought Chandler made you up or photoshopped you." Kurt turned a dark red once more, looking at the boy in question with confusion.

"I'm sorry, this is Jaxon. Who was just leaving, by the way." He gave his brother a meaningful glare.

"Alright," the older man gave in. "I can see when I'm not wanted. You don't want the brother ruining your night. Bye squirt, bye gorgeous." He waved and turned out of the room, leaving Chandler face palming and Kurt even more confused.

"Is he-"

"I honestly don't even know."

"Should we get going before any other family members I don't know about pop out?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He took his date's hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze while smiling reassuringly. "So where to?"

* * *

**So the date is next chapter. Sorry, Jaxon will be important though so it was necessary to bring him in (:**

**Until next time, xoxo Val x3**


End file.
